The present invention relates to a technical field of image reading methods applied for digital photoprinters and the like for photoelectrically reading images photographed on films to obtain finished prints (photographs) that are reproduced from the images.
Images recorded on photographic films (hereinafter called xe2x80x9cfilmsxe2x80x9d) such as negative films, reversal films and the like are mainly printed out on photosensitive materials (photographic paper) by projecting on-film images onto the photosensitive materials so that the photosensitive materials are subjected to surface exposure or so-called direct exposure (analog exposure).
On the other hand, printing apparatus utilizing digital exposure have been put to practical use in recent years. More specifically, a digital photoprinter is used for printing out (finishing off) an image recorded on a film through the steps of reading the image photoelectrically, converting the read-out image into a digital signal, performing various kinds of image processing in order to obtain image data to be recorded and subjecting a photosensitive material to scanning exposure by means of a recording light modulated according to the image data, whereby to record the image (latent image).
As exposure conditions at the time of printing may be determined by processing images with digital data as image data in the digital photoprinter, high-grade prints that have been unavailable until now come to be obtainable by such as making correction for image fade-out and improper gradation such as washed-out highlight and dull shadow originating from backlight, electronic flashing and the like, sharpness processing, correction for color or density failure. Moreover, a composite photograph using a plurality of images, image division, a composition of characters and the like may be attained by processing the image data. Image data processing also makes it possible to output prints edited/processed freely in accordance with an intended use.
Furthermore, the digital photoprinter makes image data applicable for other purposes than photography, since the photoprinter allows images to be outputted as prints (photographs) and also allows the image data to be not only supplied to a computer, for example, but also stored in optical and/or magnetic recording media such as floppy disks.
Such digital photoprinter as described above essentially comprises an image input apparatus having a scanner (image reading apparatus) and an image-processing apparatus, and an image output apparatus having a printer (image recording apparatus) and a processor(developing apparatus).
The operation of the scanner includes making read light emitted from a light source incident on a film to obtain projected light for carrying an image projected on the film, effecting image formation in an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) by means of an image forming lens so as to read the image by subjecting the projected light to photoelectric conversion, performing various kinds of image processing as the occasion demands and sending data concerning the on-film image (image data signal) to the image-processing apparatus.
The operation of the image-processing apparatus includes setting image processing conditions according to the image data read by the scanner, applying image processing corresponding to the set conditions to the image data and sending output image recording data (exposure conditions) to the printer.
The operation of the printer, that is, a printer utilizing light beam scanning exposure, for example, includes modulating a light beam according to the image data sent from the image-processing apparatus, deflecting the light beam in a main scanning direction, transporting the photosensitive material in an auxiliary-scanning direction perpendicular to the main scanning direction in order to form a latent image by exposing (printing) the photosensitive material using the light beam that carries the image therewith and performing developing processing suitable for the photosensitive material in the processor in order to make a print (photograph) reproduced from the on-film image.
Images are usually photographed in a plurality of frames on a film. At a scanner in a digital photoprinter, the film is transported in a longitudinal direction of the film by a film carrier so as to bring the frames to a readout position to allow images of all frames to be read.
Reading an image of a frame has usually been done by two scanning operations: pre-scanning which reads the image with a low resolution (pixel density); and main scanning which reads the image to obtain image data for outputting. The pre-scanning is done so as to collect image data to be utilized for establishing image reading conditions and image processing conditions for the main scanning. The main scanning is performed according to these image reading conditions. Image data obtained by the main scanning is then processed under the newly established image processing conditions in order to obtain image data for outputting.
When a print is made, an operator""s check of an image, that is, a verification , has usually been performed. The verification is done in following steps. First, image processing conditions are determined. Second, image (data) obtained by pre-scanning is processed according to the image processing conditions. Third, processed image (data) is displayed on a display as a simulation image. Finally, the operator makes an adjustment on color and/or density as the need arises looking at the simulation image. In this manner, the image processing conditions are adjusted.
In order to materialize a high productivity by preparing prints efficiently, it is important that an operation and processing at each stage of pre-scanning, verification and main scanning of a number of frames should be efficiently performed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image reading method which is capable of reading images on an original such as a film and the like recorded with a plurality of original images, while performing efficiently each step of pre-scanning, verification and main scanning, and preparing prints with a high productivity by employing a digital photoprinter and the like, with regard to readout of the images of a number of frames.
To achieve the above object, the present invention to provides an image reading method of reading an original image on an original wherein original images recorded in a plurality of frames arranged in a direction, respectively, comprising the steps of scanning said original in the direction of arrangement of the original images to perform pre-scanning for reading the original image recorded on said original successively; after the pre-scanning of all of the original images recorded on the original, setting up image processing conditions of each read original image in a reverse order to an image reading order of the pre-scanning; processing each read original image based on said image processing conditions; displaying each processed image on a display; subjecting the displayed image to image verification in the reverse order to the image reading order of the pre-scanning; and scanning said original in a reverse direction to the direction of the pre-scanning to perform main scanning for image reading to obtain an output image in accordance with an indication given as a result of the image verification.
Preferably, said image verification and main scanning are performed for every group having a preset number of frames.
Preferably, the processed image for the image verification is displayed on the display in order and at an interval of the frame in which the image processing conditions are set up.
Preferably, displaying the processed images for image verification is performed at an interval which is the preset number of frame in which the image processing conditions are set up.
Preferably, the image verification is performed in order and in accordance with displaying the processed image for the image verification.
Preferably, the image reading method further comprises steps of pre-processing the read original images by pre-scanning for displaying, and displaying the pre-processed images of the frame on the display to confirm a position and a format of each frame before displaying the processed image on the display.
Preferably, image processing conditions of the original image of the frame are set up by taking the images of all frames into consideration.